


The Songs Her Heart Sang

by ovijiaboardz



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, College, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Family Issues, Insecurity, Inspiration, Light Angst, Roommates, implied crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovijiaboardz/pseuds/ovijiaboardz
Summary: Maki’s always done what she’s told, & accepted the future her family wanted for her. She was a straight A student who was go to college to become a doctor.She didn’t really want to be a doctor. She wanted to be a musician, & with the help of her foolish, headstrong roommate Honoka, she finally leaves this predetermined future behind.





	The Songs Her Heart Sang

“So, whatcha majoring in?” She asked eagerly, carelessly tossing luggage left and right until she found the box of posters. 

“I’m studying in medical science to become a nurse, but I’m shooting to become a doctor,” Maki answered her, not with any real fondness. She was asked this constantly by family members, and she had to tell them the same thing - that she was a straight-A student that her parents had pride in. Tell them that she was studying to be a doctor. Tell them the medical world was her passion, her calling; when in reality, it wasn’t. “Your posters are crooked,” she pointed out, gesturing to the lopsided posters. Two of them were old u’s posters with the nine girls on them, smiling (it made maki happy, but also left a pit in her stomach she couldn’t understand or explain,) and an A-Rise poster, Honoka’s favorite idol group who inspired her to first start u’s.

U’s was a thing of the past now, but the girls haven’t lost touch and still hung out often. Rin and Hanayo recently started dating, and Eli and Nozomi were engaged. They all had different paths and dreams they wanted to chase after high school, but the bonds they’ve formed over u’s stayed strong. All the girls had each other’s numbers, and they called almost every night. It was the tight knit friend group everyone wished they had, where everyone trusted the others with their lives, and would do anything for one another at the drop of a hat. 

“You want to be a doctor? Help people? That’s sweet,” Honoka gushed, standing on a wobbly chair as she tried to adjust the posters. “I thought you were into music?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Maki dismissed, staring at the u’s poster. That was the happiest year of her life, and when she was on stage, she felt free. Nothing else mattered, and she felt like she was where she belonged, where her heart was happiest - singing her heart out to a cheering crowd, striking joy in the hearts of many. “I have to be a doctor. I had to get straight As in school, and now I have to study medicine. It’s not really a choice, and my family is paying for college…”

Honoka stopped abruptly, the A-Rise poster she was hanging dropped to the floor, curling up upon impact. “What? It’s your future! Would you really be happy as a doctor? Is it what you want?” 

Maki slumped down on the bed, staring at the pillow and hugging it tight, avoiding eye contact with the ginger. “Does it matter?” She muttered, burying her face. “It’s always been like this. This is the future I’ve always known. It doesn’t matter.” She was hardly trying to convince Honoka of anything at this point, but rather herself. “Being a school idol is one thing, but the music industry is tough and there’s no promises. Besides, I have to keep up the family tradition.”

“I think that’s stupid,” Honoka protested, bending over and trying to straighten out the poster on the floor. “You shouldn’t study for a job you won’t like. Who cares about tradition! You should follow your heart!”

“We’re different, Honoka,” Maki deadpanned. “You follow your heart, but I have to follow rules. That’s just the way it is.”

Honoka wasn’t always the best at reading social cues, or understanding the way people felt - but she sensed something off. She reached out to Nozomi, the spiritual shrine maiden who was wise beyond her years and good at reading people, understanding them and therefore helping out.

“What’s your earliest memories of Maki?” Nozomi asked her when she first approached her with the topic. They didn’t have a ton of time, and didn’t share any classes, but Honoka hoped to get some good advice during her lunch period. She thought about the question for a moment.

Her earliest memories of Nishikino Maki? She was alone in the music room, playing piano and singing her heart out to a song she composed herself. The performance moved her heart, and she fell in love with the girl’s song. Her first impression was that this girl was an aspiring musician, and a very talented one at that. The perfect candidate for her newborn idol group.

“She was talented, and all alone in the music room, singing her heart out,” Honoka told Nozomi. “She’s not the doctor type at all. She’s a natural musician and im sure she did that a lot, before I ran into her…”

“Every day after school,” Nozomi confirmed with a knowing smile. “She practiced that piano and composed her own music. She doesn’t own any at home, so it was the only place she could do so. Her household is strict - it’s not rough or abusive, but her family sets high standards for her. They want her to succeed, but the way they go about it… choosing her path… Nishikino won’t find happiness, not like that.”

“What should I do? I don’t want to stand by and watch her abandon her dreams! I care about Maki!” Honoka exclaimed, frustrated that she couldn’t do more. She wished she wasn’t so oblivious sometimes so she could better help Maki. “A lot,” she added. “I really care about her a lot.”

“I’m glad you feel that way, because you’re just what she needs. Someone like you,” Nozomi mused, pointing a finger at the ginger playfully. 

“What do you mean?”

“You’re everything she isn’t, and you could give her the push she needs. You follow your heart, your dreams, and you’re stubborn and refuse to give up until you’ve reached them. She admires you a lot for that,” Nozomi told Honoka. “Don’t expect her to admit that, of course. She’ll deny it, but you inspire her. A lot. She often wishes she could be more like you.”

Ironically, Honoka always looked up to Maki. Her singing, her overflowing intelligence, her style, her talent, her generosity - she’s a lot sweeter than she wanted you to believe, and Honoka found this side of her endearing. The side of her many people never came to understand. She didn’t open up to many people, and Honoka was happy that u’s was a happy, safe space for her. “I think I understand,” Honoka said, filled with a new determination. A new goal in mind. “It’s up to me to help Maki follow her heart, and chase after those dreams she really wants to chase! I get it now! Thanks, Nozomi!”

“Of course,” Nozomi answered, satisfied. “Do take care, and keep me posted.”

That night, Honoka was late to return to her dormitory, and she paused before she entered. She heard humming, more specifically Maki humming, then softly singing to herself. She cupped her hand around her ear and leaned into the door, trying to hear better. Maki was singing aishiteru banzai, a song she wrote and composed completely by herself - it was also the first song Honoka heard her sing. 

She was torn. A part of her wanted to leap in right then and there and shout “see! I knew you still cared about music!” but she decided against it, sitting against the door and relaxing as she listened to the girl sing. Maki’s voice was so beautiful, angelic, and filled with feeling, inspiring happy feelings in Honoka and anyone who listened, really. She even had a voice of ambition, and it killed Honoka to know her dream was being denied. It made her want to grab Maki by the shoulders and Shake her, insisting she rebelled, reaching out and grabbing her dream. 

She knew she was capable. 

The next song Maki sang was start dash, the first one Honoka ever performed. She noticed Maki was singing nostalgic songs that always inspired her. She still remembered her first performance - it was when u’s was only Umi and Kotori, and they had no idea what they were doing. Eli filmed it and it went viral, kickstarting their legacy. She remembered seeing Maki in the hall afterwords, and even though the girl never confirmed - she was confident that Nishikino listened to the whole concert, and loved it.

She seemed so happy on stage, Maki, and it really was where she belonged. 

There was one thing the two girls had in common - they were both stubborn as hell.

She thought back to what Nozomi told her. She really was the push the girl needed to let loose of her expectations and follow her heart, take ahold of her own aspirations, and destiny.

“It’s such an unsure future,” she pointed out. It was late at night, and the night originally started off with Honoka staying up too late, Maki getting up to go to the bathroom, Maki lecturing Honoka and telling her to go to bed, Honoka not understanding her homework, and Maki making an attempt to help her. While people like Umi were grumpier when they were tired, Maki was actually much more mellow than usual, with her guard down. Honoka took advantage of this. “If there’s anything good about having my future decided for me, at least I won’t fail. I’m not allowed. Music is tough. The industry is harsh.”

“You’re almost more stubborn than I am,” Honoka insisted, giving her that look. “I know you could do it! Besides, I don’t think you’ll ever be happy living out someone else’s dream.”

“Maybe I won’t,” she responded, her voice distant, staring into space.

“I heard you singing earlier. It was a heartwarming performance, it brought me the same joy I felt when I first heard you sing and knew I had to make you apart of u’s.”

Maki instantly flushed red. Embarrassed, she turned around to face the wall. “Hmmmf…”

For the next couple weeks, Honoka persisted. She stuck to what Nozomi said, determined to help Maki out.

She really did look up to her, and it was so silly. Where was Honoka again? Oh, that’s right, she was getting tutoring. Maki wasn’t sure how she felt about her. She shouldn’t admiring her! She’s a bumbling fool, a girl who acts on her feelings without thinking stuff through, illogical! Yet she couldn’t help but look up to her. She tried to focus on her papers, but she couldn’t.

She caught herself staring at the love live posters.

Honoka started this whole legacy entirely on impulse. The reason she was so successful was her stubbornness and determination. She gathered nine members and climbed the ranks, joining Love Live and winning. 

She grabbed her introduction to medicine and prescription worksheets, crumbled them up and tossed them in the trash. She was going to call her mom tonight and tell her what she was doing. She wouldn’t ask permission, she was done submitting to a destiny she didn’t want. She was going to take a risk, take a chance just like Honoka did. She didn’t care anymore, didn’t care about the risks, didn’t care. She was going to take a hold of her dream.

“Thank you, Honoka,” she mumbled as she shut out her light, going to bed early. She was going to need to be well rested for this. She stared at the ceiling and sang softly to herself until she fell asleep.

“It’s going to be okay!” Honoka assured her as the phone rang. It rang again, paused, then rang again. Was she going to pick up?

“I’ll call her again,” Maki insisted. “I won’t get cold feet. My mind is made up. I’m done letting them control my life, I’m an adult now. Screw that!”

“That’s the spirit!” Honoka encouraged. She felt like she could cry, she was so proud of Nishikino. She was going to be a fantastic musician, and she had already gone through the paperwork to drop her classes and sign up for new ones, along with switching her major. Her parents were powerless, and even if they decided to stop paying her student loans, she had eight best friends more than willing to pitch in.

Her mother picked up. She broke out into a sweat, but there was no backing down now. Honoka smiled and took her free hand in hers, squeezing it reassuringly. “Hello there mom, it’s been a while,” she greeted awkwardly, her discomfort very obvious. If Honoka wasn’t by her side, she would’ve hung up and screamed, right then and there. She took a deep breath, and her tone grew more aggressive, more firm. “I’m going to tell you something major, and I want you to listen.”

Honoka couldn’t hear the other side of the conversation, but Maki was holding her ground. “I’m going to get straight to the point. I understand you and papa’s wishes, but I’m not going to be a doctor.”

A long pause.

“I’m going to become a musician. Music is my passion, and it’s what makes me happy. I’m not going to work for a job I don’t want any more. It’s too late for you to try and change my mind. I’ve already dropped my medical classes and filled out the paperwork to have my major changed.”

A long pause. Maki seemed stressed at times, but she held her ground. The conversation ended with her slammed the phone on the bed, frustrated but glad she did what she did. “I had to do that. I can’t thank you enough, Honoka, I really can’t. It’s not like me to be all sappy and whatever, but I owe you big time. Thanks for everything, thanks for being there for me and encouraging me and all that.”

Overjoyed, Honoka leapt at Maki, embracing her in a hug. “I’m so happy for you! I knew you could do it! I’m so happy I could help!” 

“Jeez, you can be such a handful - literally.” Maki sighed. “It’s endearing in a way,” she mumbled, feeling her face flush red.

Nozomi was right. Honoka was just the person Maki needed.


End file.
